


Compensation

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events JL [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Neighbors, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snowball Fight, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Time seemed to slow down. James could just stare, his eyes wide with horror. He opened his mouth to yell a warning, and then the snowball hit his neighbour full in the face.It didn’t really help that from the spill of dark red hair, he could tell this neighbour was the very one he’d been crushing on for the past month.





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> Jilychallenge October 2016.
> 
> **Prompt:** “I was having a snowball fight outside and you were casually walking by and oh my god I’m so sorry I accidentally nailed you in the face AU”

“Prongs!”

James groaned and hid his head under the pillow, but no matter how hard he squeezed the pillow to cover his ears, it didn’t help muffle the enthusiastic yells that were growing progressively closer. His door banged open, feet scuttled over the carpet and a moment later a heavy weight dropped to the foot of his bed.

“Prongs, get out of bed!”

“No,” James mumbled into the mattress, keeping his eyes stubbornly shut even though he already knew he wouldn’t be getting any more sleep.

Sleeping would be impossible, now that Sirius was bouncing restlessly, making the whole bed squeak and tremble in protest.

“Come on, Christmas came early!”

“Must be really bloody early then, since it’s only February,” James replied with an annoyed grunt.

“Prongs, time is of the essence here!”

Sirius jumped off the bed and James had time to breathe a small sigh of relief. Then he heard the curtain being pushed aside and suddenly Sirius was there, wrenching the pillow off him.

James’ eyes snapped open and that was a mistake. He cursed as he blinked at the bright room. There was no sunlight pouring in from the window, but somehow everything seemed more alight than usual. James groped at his nightstand until he found his glasses and put them on.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and for his groggy brain to piece together what he was seeing, then his jaw slackened.

“Is that snow?” he asked dumbly, staring at the white world outside the window.

“Yes, now hurry up, we’ve got to make the best of this before it melts off!”

“I need my coffee first,” James argued, but he was already getting out of the bed and pulling on his jogging trousers.

“I brewed you a cup, it’s ready and waiting in the kitchen.”

James stared at his best mate. He stared back, his arms crossed over his chest and his grey eyes impatient.

James shook his head and laughed.

  
“Guess Christmas did come early after all.”

 

* * *

 

A cup of coffee and a quick breakfast later, James and Sirius were out in the small front garden, engaged in a very fierce snowball fight. Admittedly, it would’ve been even better with Peter and Remus, but Remus had to work and Peter hadn’t replied to any of Sirius’ texts; he was probably still sound asleep.

James was grinning, in spite of the cold and his increasingly damp clothes. He scooped down a new handful of snow, his fingers brushing the stiff green grass underneath, and started to mould it in his bare hands. Soon, his fingers would start to freeze, but he’d left the coffeemaker on so he could warm up with the help of more caffeine when they’d go back in.

But for now, the battle was on, and snowballs were whirling through the air like rapid fire, back and forth. They both were fully into it, complete with elaborate feints, wild evasions and well-aimed throws.

James’ sidestep was a fraction too slow, and Sirius’ snowball thumped against his arm. James rolled the snowball in his hands, patting and packing the snow in tighter before he flung it at Sirius. Sirius saw the incoming projectile and dropped into a crouch. The snowball sailed harmlessly over his head and would have met its end in a wet splat on the hard wood of their neighbour’s front door – if the door in question hadn’t happened to open that very second.

The time seemed to slow down. James could just stare with his eyes wide with horror. He opened his mouth to yell a warning, and then the snowball hit his neighbour full in the face.

It didn’t really help that from the spill of dark red hair, he could tell this neighbour was the very one he’d been crushing on for the past month.

“Shit!” James said with a feeling, rushing forward and past Sirius, who had burst into laughter and was all but rolling in the snow.

That didn’t help in the slightest, either.

 

* * *

 

This was not how Lily had wanted to start her day, she thought glumly as she scooped snow off her face. It was all Marlene’s fault, really – she was the one who’d forgotten to take the trash out when she had left for work.

Her neighbour ran over, the one with the crazy hair. Lily assumed he had been the one to throw the snowball; his glasses were askew and his face was pale and freaked out.

“I’m so sorry,” he stammered. He took off his muffler and offered it to her.

She glared at him but took it anyway. The wool was warm but a bit scratchy against her face and the muffler carried a hint of cologne. It was a nice scent, Lily decided, and she felt marginally better after wiping her face dry.

“I’m sorry,” her neighbour said again, his hazel eyes forlorn and his hands hanging limp on his sides.

She looked at him and he seemed genuinely apologetic – much more than could be said of his friend, who was laughing on the ground.

“It’s all right,” she finally replied with a small, resigned sigh. “Accidents happen.”

She held out his muffler back to him, and he took it, looking relieved.

“I swear I was aiming at that git over there,” he said, indicating his mate with a quick jerk of his head.

“Make sure you nail him the next time,” Lily said. All that laughter at her expense was getting onto her nerves.

“Will do,” he promised with a quick grin. The smile transformed his face completely, and with a jolt, Lily realised something she had never really noticed before – this bloke was awfully handsome.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” he asked her as she kept staring at him. “You didn’t get hurt or anything?”

“Other than my wounded pride, I think I managed to escape this unscathed,” Lily replied with a wry smile.

He hesitated, fiddling with the muffler he was still holding.

“Look, is there any way I could make this up to you?”

Lily frowned. Was this guy real?

“I’m all right, and it was just an accident, I have little ground to demand any compensation.”

“I still feel wretched, though,” he said, managing to look sheepish.

Lily looked at him, and an idea was beginning to form. There  _was_ something he might be able to help her with; Marlene and Dorcas both had been hounding her for weeks about this amazing annual party that would be thrown tonight, and which Lily had been reluctant to attend, until now.

To go to a party without a date on  _Valentine’s day_  just didn’t sit well with her. However, if the situation could be remedied…

“Maybe there is a way,” she said slowly, giving him a sweeping look from head to toe. “There’s this party tonight.”

He gaped at her, and she was fairly sure he was also blushing a little.

“Are… Are you asking me out?” he asked, incredulous. “On a date?”

“Yeah, I am. Wouldn’t wanna be alone on Valentine’s day.”

The grin was making a glorious comeback, though it still seemed a little hesitant around the edges. “Well, that I do understand. Good thing I’m always up for a party.”

“Glad to hear,” she told him and smiled.

“I uh… What time should I pick you up?”

“I think half six would be good.”

“All right. Half six it is then.”

He grinned at her and in that moment, she actually looked forward to the party.

“Great,” she said, her voice soft. “If you’re up to it, there’s one more favour you could do.”

“Yeah? What?”

“The trash,” Lily said, pointing at the bag by her feet in the doorway. “Would you mind taking it to the bin? I’ve had enough of snow for one morning.”

He laughed, and the sound was warm and light. His body almost brushed hers when he bent to pick up the trash.

“Anything for you,” he said, his hazel eyes sparkling.

Lily watched him walk across the yard, her gaze lingering on his snow-soaked trousers.

Oh yes, this one definitely had potential.


End file.
